


The Best Days With You

by forbala



Series: BokuAka dads [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, bokuaka as dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Bokuto just really loves his family and everyone should be aware of how amazing they are. He'll make sure of it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610968
Kudos: 99





	The Best Days With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet right here](https://twitter.com/greywarene/status/1218695277365940225?s=20). I love Bokuto as a dad, I love Bokuto all the time in any circumstance.
> 
> I don’t know if Japanese schools do theatre the way American schools do and I didn’t bother to research it. We’re just gonna do it the way I’m familiar with and have fun.
> 
> Title from an old Taylor Swift song "The Best Day."

Koutarou was fully crying and he wasn’t ashamed. He was openly weeping and he made no effort to hide that because he was _proud_. Keiji was holding, oh so carefully, a tiny baby girl, seven pounds, three ounces, soft black hair, her little eyes closed against the bright hospital lights. Koutarou was shaking and he was afraid he would drop her, so he was just hovering and had his hand resting on her head. His hand looked huge in comparison.

“Keiji,” he choked out, “look at her. She’s so cute. She’s perfect.”

Keiji nodded. There were tears in his eyes, too, but he was significantly more composed. At least he wasn’t shaking or dripping tears onto the baby. Keiji was coming down off a high, because the OB/GYN let him deliver the baby since he was a doctor too. The OB/GYN just observed and instructed, but Keiji did the whole delivery and Koutarou was extremely proud of him.

“Hello, Keiko,” Keiji whispered, leaning close to her (tiny!) face. Koutarou reached out and touched her upturned nose, causing her to turn her head, and he chuckled.

“I love her so much,” Koutarou said. “I just met her and I love her.”

“Me too,” Keiji said.

Their surrogate, Kiko, was laying in the hospital bed, looking up at them warmly. Koutarou turned to her and said, “Thank you, Kiko. Thank you so much.”

~

Four years later, they welcomed a little boy into their lives. He was also Kiko’s son, Kouji. Keiko loved her new baby brother, but she was jealous, too. They’d left her with her beloved babysitter Ami-chan while they were in the hospital. When they came home and put Kouji in his crib, Keiko had reached her arms out for Koutarou to hold her and they looked at the baby together.

Then, out of nowhere, she screamed, “WAKE! UUUP!” and Kouji wailed. Keiji picked Kouji up immediately while Koutarou looked at Keiko, stunned.

“Keiko, why did you do that?” he asked, stern.

Keiko shrugged. “I want to play.”

Koutarou sighed, long and loud. “Oh, honey, he can’t play. He’s too little. He needs to sleep. You’ll have to be really careful with him until he gets bigger and he can play with you.”

Keiko simply pouted.

~

One day, while Keiko and Koutarou were playing after school, she looked up suddenly and said, “Chichi, why are your boobs so big?”

Koutarou gaped. “They’re not boobs!” he protested.

Keiji poked his head in from the hallway, Kouji curled up in his chest with a sippy cup. “What’s this about boobs?” he asked suspiciously.

“Chichi has big boobs!” Keiko announced.

“Yes, he does, Keiko, but it’s not polite to talk about boobs in public. That’s at home talk only, do you understand?”

Keiko nodded and said, “Yes, Tou-san,” while Koutarou sputtered. He was betrayed by his own husband.

Keiji winked at him before leaving and, later that night when the kids were fast asleep, Keiji showed his appreciation for Koutarou’s “boobs.”

~

Koutarou had finally retired from the Black Jackals and was now coaching the Fukurodani boys volleyball club. It was nice, being back in Tokyo, and the kids got to see their uncles Kuroo and Tsukishima a lot more now. Koutarou was sad he was no longer able to play volleyball himself (professionally, anyway) but coaching was fun too. It was a whole new kind of challenge. And he still played in a neighborhood league with Kuroo, he just couldn’t play as hard as he was used to. His knees couldn’t handle it like when he was young ( _I’m only forty!_ he shouted at himself).

He arrived at morning practice early, but he saw a few boys had beaten him there, the captain included. “Morning, Togata!” he greeted the boy. 

“Morning, coach!” Togata responded, smiling.

They went inside with the others and started setting up the net. Once everyone had arrived, Koutarou gathered them around for a meeting. “Good news everyone! My son has started playing volleyball! He’s sooooo cute! He’s still really shy and kind of afraid of the ball, but he’s having a lot of fun!”

His students chuckled at his announcement, no doubt used to his constant family updates. He liked to brag about Keiji, too, but he bragged about Keiko and Kouji far more. His assistant coach Souma teased him that it was incessant, but Koutarou was okay with that.

~

“Suzuki-sensei!” Koutarou called out, walking into the teachers’ room and waving his arm around over his head, looking directly at the math teacher. She was a nice woman with dark hair that she braided every day and big glasses. She had always been friendly with Koutarou and seemed to take his mood swings well. They’d gone out for drinks a few times and, when Koutarou talked about Keiji, she mentioned she was bisexual. Koutarou had high fived her and they’d shown each other photos of their partners and gushed about them for the rest of the night. A few weeks after that, they had gone out to dinner, all four of them. They weren’t close friends, by any means, but they were solid work friends.

“Good morning, Bokuto-san,” she said. “Indoor voice.”

“Right, right, sorry,” he said, toning it down, but barely. “Guess what!”

“What?” she asked, smiling up at him from her desk.

“Keiko got cast in the musical!” His voice had risen again and Suzuki made a motion with her hand, moving it from up high to down low, reminding him of his volume. When he spoke again, it was quieter. “She didn’t get the lead but she got a big part. I’m so happy for her!”

“That’s amazing, Bokuto-san. What show is it?”

“Dear Edwina! It’s like an advice column.”

“That sounds neat. When is the show?”

“Right before summer vacation.”

“Well, I want to go see it, so remind me when it gets close.”

Koutarou nodded and left her, sitting at his own desk. After retiring from volleyball, he’d spent a few years going to school and getting a history degree, so now he taught in addition to coaching. He taught and he scheduled practice matches with Nekoma, Shinzen, and others. He wanted to get down to Miyagi and play Karasuno, Shiratorizawa, and Aoba Josai, too, if he could get the students out of classes for one Friday. Ukai Keishin was still coaching at Karasuno and Koutarou loved tormenting him.

Koutarou pulled up his web browser on his school computer and did a little searching. Keiko had asked if she could take voice lessons to improve her singing, so Koutarou was on a mission to look for a teacher. He hoped Keiko could make a career as a singer and/or actor, but even if she didn’t, as long as she was enjoying it now, that was enough.

He found a few vocal coaches and called them up, discussing costs. Money wasn’t really an issue, since Koutarou had plenty saved up from his pro volleyball career and Keiji was a well regarded doctor, so they certainly weren’t hurting. Even so, Keiji didn’t like to spend a lot of money if he could help it— which was good, because Koutarou had some trouble with that. He was on medication and in therapy, but his bipolar still flared up every now and again and he could get manic, which meant he would try to spend a bunch of money on stupid shit. Some of it they could return, but there were definitely things he’d bought in the past that caused issues.

(Another side effect of his mania was a suddenly much higher sex drive, which Keiji didn’t mind so much.)

Koutarou set up a lesson with one of the vocal coaches and, before long, it was time for club activities. He would try not to overwhelm his players with updates on his children, but it was a real challenge when they were so amazing.

~

Koutarou left his volleyball practice at the usual time. A few boys were practicing receives still, but they promised to lock up and go home soon, so Koutarou let them stay. He walked to Kouji’s elementary school, which wasn’t too far away, and found Keiko there waiting with him. She often came to Kouji’s school after her activities, to sit with him and wait for Koutarou to pick them up so they could all walk home together.

“Hi!” Koutarou shouted, waving at his ridiculously awesome kids. He grabbed Kouji first and lifted the boy up, hugging him tight and kissing his cheeks over and over until he giggled and pushed away. Then he put Kouji down and hugged Keiko too. “How was school?”

“It was fine. We started rehearsal for the musical,” Keiko said, shrugging. “We really just went over some music.”

Koutarou nodded and looked to his son. “What about you, Kouji?”

“I learned about the ocean,” Kouji said, his voice shyly excited.

“Do you like the ocean? It’s really cool, right!”

Kouji nodded. “Yeah. I like sharks because they’re big and fast but I also like crabs.”

“Mm, crabs. We should have crab for dinner,” Koutarou hummed, thinking.

“No, Chichi!” Kouji protested. “Crabs are cute!”

Koutarou chuckled. “Okay, we won’t eat crab.”

They made it home in no time and Keiji was already there. It seemed he hadn’t been there long, though, as he just came out of the bedroom dressed in sweats, having changed from his work clothes.

“We’re home,” Koutarou said, taking off his shoes and stepping inside.

“Welcome home,” Keiji responded, kissing each of them in turn. “What would you like for dinner?”

“Not crab,” Kouji said desperately. Keiji raised an eyebrow at Koutarou, who waved it off with an _I’ll tell you later_ look. 

“Okay, how about beef?” Kouji nodded and the two of them went into the kitchen to start on dinner. Keiko went into the living room and turned on the TV. Bokuto stood in between, looking at his family on both sides.

He was pretty damn lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> The “wake up” story is what I actually did when my parents brought home my baby brother. We’re pretty sure I had malicious intent but I claimed I wanted to play. Also, my dad helped deliver me and fully delivered my brother because he’s a doctor and was friends with my mom’s OB/GYN.
> 
> And yes, the kids’ names are related to their parents, at least in sound if not meaning. Keiko is Kiko + Keiji and Kouji is Koutarou + Keiji. I’m sentimental like that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please kudos and comment!


End file.
